


Whipped Cream & Sticky Maples

by SnakeEyedTopaz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Exhibitionism, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Intercrural Sex, Kidnapping, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Prostitution, Rope Bondage, Seduction, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeEyedTopaz/pseuds/SnakeEyedTopaz
Summary: Short smut featuring the other Riverdale girls, particularly B&V.Warnings for each chapter given in the chapter summary.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Betty Cooper/Cheryl Blossom/FP Jones II/Toni Topaz, Betty Cooper/FP Jones II, Betty Cooper/Fangs Fogarty/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Hiram Lodge, Betty Cooper/Malachi, Elio Grande/Veronica Lodge, Veronica Lodge/Ghoulies Gang
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	1. Grand Finale (Betty/FP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FP finds out Betty is a cam girl and offers her a different outlet for her darkness.
> 
> Warnings: Underage

She had the routine down pat. Talk with them a bit. Take off her skirt and get on the bed with the vibrator. Tease herself with the vibe through her lace panties. Put it inside her panties and let it buzz away for a while. Bra off, then panties. Give him a good look at her pussy before putting the vibe inside her.  
  
It had become so automatic she could just shut off her brain and enjoy. Which is probably why she didn't hear the lock to her bedroom door being picked until the door swung open.  
  
Her heart stopped, thinking her mom got suspicious enough to break down her door and catch her in the act. She wasn’t sure if it was better or worse to find her boyfriend’s dad at the doorway instead.  
  
She should move, cover herself, do something, but she was too stunned. "How did you get in here?"  
  
"How do you think?" FP said.  
  
He strode over to her bed and took the vibrator out of her pussy. He shut it off and dropped it, still sopping wet, on the sheets next to her.  
  
"We won't be needing that anymore. Real thing's always better."  
  
He replaced the vibrator with his fingers, shoving two inside her. She gasped. The webcam was still going. Her client probably thought this was part of the show.  
  
"You're good, but I think you could stand to add some variety," FP said, pumping his fingers in and out. "Turn over, get on your hands and knees."  
  
She had no idea what he was going to do to her, and it was exhilarating, like all the dark, dirty fantasies that made her start camming coming to life.  
  
"You're already good and ready. Started without me, huh?"  
  
He unzipped his fly and shoved his cock balls-deep in her without warning. It took all her control not to cry out and wake up her mom. That would be even worse than getting caught camming.  
  
"I saw you, playing with yourself like a slut. What did I tell you about that?"  
  
He was making it sound like a role play, like it was all for the show. She played along. "You'd have to punish me if I did it again."  
  
"That's right." He pulled all the way out and slammed back in, fucking her in long, hard strokes. She bit down on her lip to keep quiet.  
  
She heard a click and looked over her shoulder to see FP holding a little bottle of lube. He squeezed some onto his fingers. She felt a slick finger circle her hole before pushing into her ass. It was a new, incredible sensation, having something in both holes at the same time. She felt so fucking full.  
  
He fingered her ass, stretching her until she could take a second. Her clit demanded attention, so she held herself up with one hand and tried to sneak the other underneath her. Roughly, he grabbed the arm still holding her up and pulled it behind her back. She fell, her face pressed into the mattress as he fucked her.  
  
He pulled out of her pussy and removed his fingers, leaving her suddenly, horribly empty. Before she could complain, he pressed the head of his cock into her ass, filling her up even better. She felt so dirty and slutty, getting fucked raw in the ass. It was the opposite of something Betty Cooper would do.  
  
She was grateful to be pressed into the bed now, because his big, wonderful cock made her want to scream with delight. She rubbed her clit in hard little circles, until she had to turn her face right into the mattress to muffle herself while she came.  
  
He kept fucking her through her orgasm, holding her hips tight enough to leave bruises. His hips jerked, and Betty marveled at the filthy, wonderful sensation of FP filling her ass with hot come.  
  
She collapsed onto the bed when he pulled out, feeling boneless. He zipped up and stepped over to her desk, shutting her laptop with a click.  
  
"I think that'll make a grand finale for your little career. What the hell were you thinking, Betty? First you try to do a Serpent dance, now you're a webcam slut? Do you really think that cheap wig hides who you are?"  
  
That wasn’t why she wore the wig, but it was too hard to explain. She tried to defend herself. "I don't tell anyone my name, or where I live."  
  
"This town might be backwards, but we still have the internet. If I found you, anyone could. God knows how many already have."  
  
She thought about how Kevin had known Chic, and the time in sixth grade she'd caught Archie and Jughead with dirty magazines. She burned with shame.  
  
"I'll take care of your needs from now on. If you want to be a whore, you'll be my whore. Understood?"  
  
Even without the fear of people finding out, it sounded like a much better arrangement.


	2. Hidden Fees (Veronica/Ghoulies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiram stiffs Penny and the Ghoulies. They decide to have their way with his daughter.
> 
> Warnings: Underage, Rape/Non-Con

Veronica hauled herself up off the floor as best she could with her hands tied, managing to sit up on her knees. She didn’t remember being grabbed, and her head throbbed in the exact same way as the morning after she tried jingle jangle. So it was no surprise who her captors were.

Penny Peabody sat on a crate across the room, flanked by two Ghoulies. Veronica recognized one of the men from her little investigation with Betty.

They were in the basement of the Whyte Wyrm, though she could hardly recognize it. The Ghoulies had wasted no time turning it into their headquarters. The room was littered with equipment for cooking drugs, along with heaps of colorful paper straws to package the jingle jangle.

“About time you woke up, little Miss Lodge.”

“Is it time for your villain monologue?”

Penny smirked. “See, we did a job for your father.”

“I’m aware,” she said through gritted teeth. She hadn’t even seen the worst of it, but she’d been shocked when she visited Jughead in the hospital with Archie.

“But Hiram decided that just because the boy didn’t really die, we don’t deserve to get paid the full amount. Like it’s my fault Jughead turned out to be the Serpent messiah.”

“So you kidnapped me for leverage, and if Daddy doesn’t pay, you’ll rape his darling daughter.”

“Oh, honey, no.” Penny’s smile dripped with condescension. “If he hadn’t settled up, we were gonna kill you.” She picked up a brown envelope and presented a stack of cash. She flicked through the bills with her fingers like shuffling a deck of cards. “You just missed him. Fucking you is a little extra fee we tacked on, for our trouble.”

“You’re lying,” Veronica spat. “Daddy would kill anyone who laid a hand on me.”

“If that makes it easier for you.” Penny waved her hand dismissively. “It’s time to get you ready for the boys."

She was stripped and bound, her knees propped on a little leather footstool to keep her ass in the air. Penny squirted lube onto her fingers and smeared it over Veronica’s pussy. She lubed up a vibrator as well and inserted it in Veronica’s ass before switching it on. Penny rubbed the lube left over on her fingers into Veronica’s skin, all over her ass and the back of her thighs.

“There,” Penny said, giving Veronica’s ass a few quick slaps. “You’re all pretty and oiled up. Verne, let them in.”

A door squeaked as it swung open, followed by the footsteps of heavy boots and a chorus of wolf whistles. The men sized her up, calling dibs on her body parts.

“Look at that ass.”

“She’s got cute little feet.”

“Can’t wait to spray on those melons.”

“Too small.”

“Nah, that’s how I like ‘em.”

Veronica felt a cock slide into her pussy. Most of the men crowded around her, but Malachai grabbed Penny by the neck and spun her into his chest.

“Great work, Snake Charmer,” he growled. Penny squirmed while Malachai pulled down her denim shorts and bent her over the nearest table. He fucked her right where she stood while Veronica's own cunt was pounded just as brutally. Veronica saw Penny grimace before she hid her face.

Penny acted like she was so powerful, but behind closed doors, she was just another Ghoulie bitch to be mounted. Veronica thrilled at seeing her put in her place. It served her right for lying about Daddy. He was coming to save her. He had to be. Veronica just had to be strong until then.

Her orgasm snuck up on her. She had no time to prepare before the pleasure crashed through her body, and moans emerged freely from her throat.

“Hear that, fellas?” a man shouted behind her. “She’s already starting to like it.”

“Shame we can’t keep her,” said another man’s voice close behind her. “This is the best cunt we’ve had in a while.”

Her view of Penny and Malachai was cut off, and Verne stifled her moans with his cock.


	3. Working Through Their Break (Betty/Cheryl/Toni/FP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate for money, the Serpents turn to pimping out their finest girls. The retired king can't resist inspecting the goods.
> 
> Warnings: Underage

"This'll never work. How are we supposed to compete with Madame Blossom right here in Riverdale?"

"Have faith, Sweet Pea," said FP. "We don't need some fancy brothel. We have what really matters in this business, the hottest girls in town."

The Serpent's makeshift brothel was a large tent set up near the border of their campsite. Inside three bare mattresses were set up on crates. They couldn't offer privacy, luxury, or comfort. Even so, there was a throng of men lined up outside.

Toni Topaz was doing her duty for the Serpents, her body bent in half and legs held above her head while a customer pounded into her tight cunt. Her girlfriend, Cheryl Blossom, was new to the gang and eager to prove herself. She lay on the next mattress over, holding one leg in the air to provide her client better access to her ass.

Even the Serpent Queen had happily offered her services, much to the chagrin of her boyfriend. Betty Cooper enthusiastically serviced two men on the third mattress, one fucking her cunt from behind while she sucked off the other.

Sweet Pea, stationed outside the tent, rang the bell to warn this round of clients their time was running out. The men spilled their loads into the Serpent ladies' waiting holes. When they'd cleared out, the former Serpent King stepped into the tent.

"Just inspecting the goods, girls." He gave Cheryl's ass a firm smack.

"You inspected us this morning," she said tartly.

"And yesterday, and the day before," Betty chimed in.

FP had thoroughly tested every hole the Serpents were putting up for sale before they'd even begun.

"Can you blame me? I'm retired. And you girls are right outside my window screaming your heads off. I’m hard all day long." He unzipped his jeans and pulled out his erection. "Now, which of you girls wants to help me out?"

"We have customers," Toni chided. She was smiling and already spreading her legs. Even retired, FP was still her King, and she would never turn him down.

FP kneeled on the mattress and inspected Toni's cunt, finding it still dripping with cum. "Has anyone used your ass today yet?"

"Nope. It's all fresh and ready for you."

"Flip over, Tiny."

She turned onto her belly. He grabbed a bottle of lube, then he started working slick fingers into her hole. Cheryl watched him stretch Toni's ass and began to touch herself, aroused by the sight of her gorgeous girlfriend being fucked. He pressed his thick cock into Toni's hole. She cried out at the fullness.

"That sounds so much better up close," FP said, fucking her in earnest.

Betty lubed up a plug and pressed it into her own ass, feeling left out and unbearably empty. Cheryl moaned and rubbed her fingers faster over her clit.

"Don't get jealous, girls. You'll both get a turn. And don't you dare come before I make you."

Cheryl whined, removing her fingers. Betty simply flopped down on her mattress with the plug inside her, keeping her ready for FP if and when he wanted her.

He fucked into Toni harder, feeling his climax approaching. "You can come, Toni."

Toni slipped her fingers underneath her. She rubbed quick circles around her clit until she was screaming even louder and coming around FP's dick. A few hard thrusts later, he came into her ass.

He pulled out his softening cock. Both of Toni's holes were dripping now, adding a new stain to the growing collection on the mattress underneath. These beds would be soaked with semen before long. His girls were very hard workers.

"Now, you girls need to get back to work, so we'll make this quick. Cheryl, get that toy you love so much."

Cheryl reached into a bag kept by her mattress and took out a large vibrating dildo, Blossom red, naturally. She inserted it into her cunt and switched it on, moaning in relief.

"Betty, come sit on my face." She hopped up with a squeal. "And Cheryl, you're going to ride that thing while you clean your girlfriend off my cock."


	4. Fundraising Drive (Veronica/Elio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica takes drastic measures to get La Bonne Nuit out of debt.
> 
> Warnings: none

Veronica had never gotten the big deal about anal. Sharing her pussy with someone was special, intimate, sacred. It was the miracle of life. Like the halfway decent Catholic girl she was, she'd saved herself for someone she really loved, and given her virginity, her real virginity, to Archie. 

Her pussy still belonged to Archie, and it always would, even if they had to be apart for now. Her ass, though? Her ass was just a hole. She'd give it away to anyone.

She lay on the back of a booth at La Bonne Nuit, her third cock of the night pounding into her hole. She was fully stretched out and lubed up, legs in the air, ready for a long night ahead. Her tits bounced with the force of every thrust, nearly popping out of her dress. Lenny Jr. pulled down her dress and gave them a squeeze. The rest of the mafia princes were lined up behind him, waiting for her. 

She'd been underwater since La Bonne Nuit opened, and the situation wasn't getting any better. Earlier that month, when she'd looked at her bills, she'd realized with horror that without outside intervention she'd have no choice but to declare bankruptcy. She couldn’t think of what breaking the news that she'd run his families' business into the ground would do to Pop. The time had come for drastic measures.

With people in her family's business, it was always best repay favors up front, so you weren't stuck with any nasty surprises. This was the cleanest way she could think of to pay them, compromising no one except for herself. 

So she'd reached out to her former suitors for help, and offered to let them fuck Hiram Lodge's precious daughter in the ass in exchange for an angel investment. Everyone she contacted had been happy to pitch in. At a generous donation of ten thousand a piece, La Bonne Nuit would be out of debt and flush with cash.

Truthfully, the idea of fucking Daddy's rivals got her off just as much as vice versa. It made for a nice bit of mutual revenge. And it had been far too long since she'd gotten a bunch of strapping young men to run a train on her ass. Back in New York, it had been her favorite party trick. She'd get a few drinks and a few lines of coke in her, and before she knew it she was splayed out on a table or bent over something. 

Riverdale's idea of a wild rager was a keg of beer and seven minutes in heaven, maybe a bit of dry-humping if they were feeling adventurous. She knew Archie, good, innocent, Archie, wouldn't see it the way she does if she went out and got her ass fucked on the side. But God, she'd missed it.

She threw her head back against the cushion as a particularly delicious thrust sent pleasure rolling through her. She'd always wanted to get herself to come from this alone. Tonight she would have plenty of opportunity to try.

Lenny's cock spasmed and deposited another load of come in her ass. He pulled out and was swiftly replaced by Elio. She knew Elio had a thing for her, and he'd jumped at her offer. There was something dark in his eyes, jealousy at having to watch three other men fuck her before he got his turn. It wasn’t like they really got to have her. Neither would Elio.

He fucked her harder than the rest. She squeezed her legs together, enjoying the perfect fullness. It was so good she could feel it in her whole body. He rolled his hips so that his pelvis slammed against her pussy with every thrust. It was just enough stimulation that soon she jerked up unexpectedly and came with only his cock in her ass.

He looked like the cat who got the cream, proud that he made her come when the others didn't. Her orgasm made her pussy sensitive, and even the brush of him against her when he bottomed out felt like too much.

Elio toyed with her nipples, adding another angle of sensation as he kept fucking her. He brought her back to the brink, and she found herself coming a second time on his cock. It was like she couldn’t stop now that she was warmed up. Her screams of pleasure echoed off the walls of the speakeasy.

Elio flooded her with his come. It felt so amazing she almost came a third time herself. She looked at the long line of men still waiting to use her hole. This was going to make the rest of the night so much better. She should be paying them.


	5. A Thorough Investigation (Betty/Hiram)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty will do anything to find out who the Gargoyle King is.
> 
> Warnings: Underage

Betty was allowed into the Pembrooke whenever she wanted, thanks to Veronica. No one stopped her as she crossed the lobby. She took the elevator up to the penthouse, and opened the door to Hiram Lodge's study without so much as a knock.

Hiram looked up from his paperwork and sighed.

"What is it you want, Miss Cooper?"

"I need to talk to you, about the Gargoyle King." She had seen him when she was trapped at the Sisters. Hiram was behind the fizzle rocks. Both were tied to the game. She just had to figure out how it all fit together.

"As I've already told your irritating boyfriend before I managed to exile him from town—"

She cut him off. "I met him. At the Sisters of Quiet Mercy."

"I’m sure you did." Hiram kept his voice level and neutral, but he couldn't hide his smirk, so amused by his sense of superiority. He thought she was just a stupid little girl high on his drugs. Out of the two of them, she was the one not addicted to a board game.

“He said that I’m his favorite subject. Well, one of his favorites.” She kept her eyes wide and glazed, trying to imitate how she felt after the nuns forced Fizzle Rocks down her throat. “He told me all about you. How you’re his most trusted general." 

That wiped the smirk off his face. "He did?"

She undid the first few buttons of her blue shirtdress. "He gave me a very special quest." She pulled hard and popped the rest of the buttons. There was nothing underneath it. "I'm to pleasure you, Game Master."

"Miss Cooper." He swallowed. "You say the King told you to do this?"

He really believed in all of this shit. It wasn't a front, or a tool to distract everyone from some greater evil scheme. He'd gone completely, utterly insane.

She nodded demurely. "He thinks you deserve a reward, after all you've accomplished for him."

"Well, then, if the King wills it."

He sat back in his desk chair and opened his fly. She let her dress fall from her shoulders.

"I've always liked a man in a suit. I was so excited when he told me I was going to be your consort."

She stepped around his desk and straddled his lap. His cock stood at attention, free from his pants and boxers. She wrapped one hand around it and stroked, watching pre-come gather at the tip.

"So big," she purred. "I'm a lucky girl."

"Yes, you are." There wasn't a trace of humility in him.

She'd wanted to make this quick, so she'd fingered herself in the bathroom off the lobby before she came up. She was wet enough to sink down on his cock right away.

He groaned. "I must have been very good indeed to earn such a tight young cunt."

She lifted herself slowly and sank back down. He spread his hands over her ass and guided her, setting the pace torturously slow.

She hadn't planned on coming, thinking a man like Hiram probably didn't notice or care if his lover was satisfied. But his thick cock felt so good stretching her pussy. It had been over a month since she'd had sex, with the quarantine keeping her from Jughead, and the Sisters before that.

Without even trying, she found herself moaning, and her pussy clenched around his cock as pleasure surged through her. He increased the pace, fingers digging into her ass as he fucked up into her. With a loud groan, he pumped her full of his come.

He lifted her off of him without fanfare and tucked his cock back into his pants. 

"You can go now. I'll call on you when I next need your services."

Betty was out on the street in front of the Pembrooke before she realized that she hadn't gotten any new information out of him about the Gargoyle King. Oh well. Investigations take time.


	6. The Ghoulie Queen (Betty/Malachai)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ghoulies make good on their threat against Betty.
> 
> Warnings: Underage, Rape/Non-Con

Her floral sundress was sticking to her thighs when she woke up. There was a sharp ache between her legs, and a fuzzy feeling in her head. It took her a moment to realize she wasn’t wearing any underwear, and her dress was sticky with more than sweat. She nearly vomited as she understood what must have happened to her. Last she knew, she was walking home from school, and now she was lying on a concrete floor, raped.

Malachai stepped into the room, a silk robe open over his bare chest. Bare everything else, too. His hard cock bobbed freely with his steps. She scrambled backwards and hit the wall behind her.

"About time you came to. I got bored of waiting, as I'm sure you've noticed."

"The Serpents will find me. They'll kill you for this."

"They'll try. But by the time they find you, you'll be fighting them off yourself to get back to this." He grabbed his crotch. She refused to look.

"I'd never want you."

"Never is a long time, baby girl."

He advanced on her. She fought him off as best she could, but there was nowhere to go.

They strapped a vibrator to her thigh, the head of it pressed against her clit. She was tied up and gagged, clamps on her nipples. She couldn’t scream, much less fight. All she could do was cry and come, and she'd done plenty of both. Another orgasm ripped violently through her, and she blacked out.

The next thing she remembered was waking up strapped to a machine, bound but no longer gagged. A dildo had been fucking into her for who knows how long. She screamed and swore, threatened violence. The dildo kept moving, slow and steady. Against her will, pleasure started building with nowhere to go.

Her whole body cried out for release. She started struggling against her bonds, not to escape, but to get a hand on her aching clit. Just one touch and she would fall apart.

"Please," she screamed. "Please let me come! I'll do anything. I'll stay here forever. I need to come!"

No one answered. She sobbed. The machine fucked her for the rest of the night, until exhaustion took her and she fell asleep with the dildo still moving inside.

When her pussy wasn’t being tortured, it was her ass. She was stretched with larger and larger plugs, or put in the fucking machine. The machine was brutal, never tiring, but it was much worse when they fucked her themselves. They always put in a plug after they raped her, to keep their disgusting come inside. There was rarely a moment she didn’t have something shoved inside her, whether it was a cock, a toy, even a baseball bat once. She was only given a short break twice a day or so, it was impossible to tell time anymore, and sometimes she slept unviolated, as far as she knew.

After days or weeks, a slap to the face woke her up. It was Malachai, his cock, to be exact. She knew there was no point in fighting anymore. She was conserving her energy, in case she got a real chance to escape. Her mouth dropped open to accept his cock. 

"You're learning. Good. But first, I have a treat for you."

He kneeled down in front of her and waggled a handful of paper tubes. Jingle jangle. God, anything but that. She snapped her mouth shut and turned her head away.

"Come on, now. Take your candy.” He ripped open a tube. “You’ve hardly eaten, and I don't like my whores skin and bones."

She was proud of the fact that she bit his fingers hard enough to draw blood before he got the drugs down her throat.

She woke up with Malachai's cock inside her, as she did every day. Every morning her beloved fucked her awake, and every night he fucked her to sleep. But this morning was special.

"There you are, my beloved slut. Excited for your coronation?"

"Yes, my King," she moaned as he flooded her pussy with come.

She put on the studded leather bra and shorts that were laid out for her. Malachai slapped her ass.

"Time to get going. You've got a long day ahead."

First, she had to service every member of the high council. She kneeled on the little stage, letting the men fuck her throat in turn. She thanked them sweetly after each one deposited their load on her face, just as she was trained.

Next came a test of her endurance. She was strapped into the fucking machine for a full hour, during which she wasn’t allowed to come or make a sound. They had practiced every day for the past week, but she still had to bite her lip until she tasted blood.

Finally it was time for Malachai to claim her holes in front of the council. It was just a formality, of course. He’d claimed every part of her many times over. She sucked his cock with the rest of the council's come still dried on her face. Then he took her stretched out pussy just long enough to slick his cock in her juices. 

She felt his thumb stroke the scar on her ass, the little skull he had carved into her skin to mark her as a Ghoulie bitch. Finally he pressed his cock into her tight hole. She cried out when he filled her ass with come, both in pleasure and in joy at completing her initiation.

A jacket was draped around her shoulders. Malachai took her hand and helped her to her feet.

"Well done, my Queen."


	7. Finding Loopholes (Betty/Archie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie and Betty do a little more than hold hands down in the bunker. (set during 4x18)
> 
> Warnings: none

“Archie, what are we doing here?”

They lay shoulder to shoulder on the narrow cot, staring up at the metal ceiling. She looked over at Archie’s face. He was smiling.

“I don’t know,” he said, “but it’s nice.”

“It’s not like we can do anything more than this.” She felt on the verge of tears, and she honestly couldn’t tell for certain if it was from guilt or longing.

“We’re just hanging out, right?” Archie took her hand. She felt the warmth of his body even through all the layers of clothing between them.

She bit her lip and chanced another look at Archie. “Maybe we could do a little more than this.”

“What do you mean?”

They lay on the cot again, this time skin against skin. Goosebumps raised on Betty’s arms.

“We used to lie on the couch together and watch tv at your house all the time,” Betty said.

“We usually had clothes on.”

“But it’s not like we’re doing anything, right?” 

Archie looked at her. His pupils were blown wide. “No, we’re not.”

She rolled over on top of Archie. Her breasts pressed against his chest, and his hard cock pressed against her thigh.

“Betty—”

“It’s okay, Arch.”

She propped herself up and looked down between them. She arranged her thighs on either side of his erection, then sunk down to her elbows. She crossed her ankles so his cock was nestled between her legs, tucked up against her pussy. They looked deep in each other’s eyes while Betty moved her hips up and down.

“We’re not having sex.” Betty’s voice was barely more than a whisper, though there was no chance of them being overheard. “Not even kissing. We’re just lying here.”

“Yeah.” Archie’s breathing was heavy. Betty felt it puff against her cheek.

His cock felt nice brushing against her, and her nipples brushing his firm chest, but not as nice as it clearly felt for Archie. She needed more, but they couldn’t. Just looking into his eyes felt obscenely intimate. 

“Betty, I’m close,” he panted.

She rolled off of him so he could come into a tissue, feeling incredibly turned on and unsatisfied. This was already far too much and still not nearly enough.

They kept meeting up, coming up with a different excuse every time. It wasn’t cheating if they didn’t even touch, they insisted before Archie jerked off right in front of her, while she fucked herself with two fingers. It couldn’t possibly be sexual if they kept their clothes on, they decided before dry-humping to orgasm. Neither of them believed it anymore. It was like a game.

Betty faced away from Archie on the cot, straddling his hips. He held his cock steady for her while she lowered herself down just the tiniest bit. He wasn’t really inside her, just teasing her entrance with the round head of his cock. 

“That’s so hot,” Archie said. “I can feel how tight you are.”

She played with her clit while Archie stretched the most sensitive part of her pussy with the most sensitive part of him. That was all she really needed to get off. She nearly fell forwards and had to prop herself up with her free hand, then her hips jerked. She came, her moans echoing in the small bunker.

Archie grunted, and Betty felt come spurt against her pussy. He pulled away from her entrance, which just made things messier. His come landed on her folds and streaked over her ass. The come dripping all over her, and inside her, was undeniable in a way nothing else had been.

“Shit, I’m sorry.”

“No, Archie, it’s okay.”

She ran her fingers through her folds, slicking them with Archie’s come, and rubbed circles over her clit. The next time they came, it was together, with Archie buried deep inside her.


	8. Quality, Always (Betty/Veronica/Fangs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Veronica hire male prostitute Fangs.
> 
> Warnings: none

Most of the women who hired Fangs were on the older side, widows and middle-aged divorcées. The men weren’t much better, save the rich, closeted gym-rat Wall Street guys.

Veronica Lodge was not his typical customer. She answered the door to her Hamptons mansion wearing a silk robe over a black bathing suit. “Come on back,” she said. “She’s by the pool.”

They walked through a double-story living room, past a large, well equipped kitchen, to a set of glass doors leading onto the patio. Just before the door, Veronica let her robe fall from her shoulders and pool on the tile floor. Fangs got a good look at her round, delectable ass. She gave him a sultry smile as she stepped outside.

Her wife, just as young and beautiful, was dipping her toes in the pool, as Veronica said. She was a slim, leggy blonde with fair skin, a lovely contrast to the short and curvy Veronica. Her blue bikini showed off a great pair of tits.

Veronica introduced them. “This is Betty, the love of my life.” Betty stood and kissed her wife on the cheek.

“It’s nice to meet you, Fangs.” She didn’t talk like she came from money, the way Veronica did.

“I like a strapping young hunk myself, especially when they’ve got abs as nice as yours.” He’d left his shirt unbuttoned over his jeans, and Veronica ogled him shamelessly. “But my Betty here is a bit of a cockslut.” She smiled at Betty, who ducked her head shyly. “She always says she’d be perfectly happy with just me—”

“I would,” Betty insisted.

“But I love her, and I like to spoil her rotten, which includes giving her all the deep dickings her little pussy desires.”

“How do you want to do this?” Fangs asked, eager to get to business.

“Let’s start with drinks, shall we?” Veronica said. “I make a mean jalapeño margarita.”

Veronica retrieved a tray from the poolside bar and set it down near the edge of the hot tub.

“Would you like to get in?” Fangs didn’t think they’d mind that he didn’t have a bathing suit.

The drinks were neon green. Veronica gulped down two glasses while Betty licked the salt off the rim of hers. The brunette shifted closer to him in the hot tub and pulled Fangs in for a kiss.

“I always sample the goods first,” Veronica said, pulling the straps of her one-piece off her shoulders. “Betty only deserves the best, and watching me turns her on.”

He fucked Veronica right there in the hot tub. She knew exactly what she wanted, and she wasn’t shy about taking it. Sure enough, Betty watched them with hungry eyes. He saw her dip a hand below the water.

They dried off quickly with white, fluffy towels, then took things back inside. Fangs didn’t see a point in getting dressed, and Veronica left her swimsuit lying on the patio. Betty stripped out of her wet bikini to match them.

It was plenty easy to get aroused again, walking beside two naked babes. They led him to a tastefully furnished bedroom with a queen sized bed. Betty flopped down and lay on her back in the middle of the bed, ready to be the center of attention. Veronica lay next to her. She teased Betty’s nipples to hard peaks, then slid her hand down her taut belly and spread her pussy. Betty opened her long legs wider.

Fangs climbed onto the bed between Betty’s legs. He kissed her thighs, then swiped his tongue where Veronica was holding her open.

“You know how to please a lady,” Veronica said. “But I can take of that. You know what we hired you for.”

He slid two fingers inside of Betty. She was plenty wet, and she took his fingers easily. “Are you ready?” he asked her. Betty nodded.

Veronica stayed next to Betty while Fangs entered her. They kissed often and deeply. Fangs hooked a hand under Betty’s knee and lifted her leg to pound her deeper. Betty moaned. She was a great fuck. True to Veronica’s word, Betty’s pussy clenched and pulsed eagerly around his cock, like she could never get enough. Veronica played with Betty’s clit until Betty screamed.

“That’s it, come for me, baby,” Veronica said as Betty’s hips bucked.

“I love you, V,” Betty said with a bliss-drunk expression.

“I love you too, B.”

With Veronica’s help, he fucked Betty to three more screaming orgasms before he couldn’t hold out any longer. He spilled into her cunt. Betty was downright rapturous as she was pumped full of come.

Betty ran off to the en suite bathroom to clean up. Veronica shrugged on a new robe and showed him out, stopping out back to let him collect his clothes and dress.

“We’ll definitely be calling on you again,” Veronica told him before he left. “Betty said you’re the best cock she’s ever had, and believe me, that’s saying a lot.”


	9. Dangerous Games (Betty/FP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that FP is seeing Alice, he feels obligated to help discipline Betty when she won’t stop investigating the Gargoyle King. (set during 3x02)
> 
> Warnings: Underage

The best part was that he didn’t even have to worry about hiding it from Alice. She’d bought into the Farm’s “free love” crap so completely, she didn’t even blink at the suggestion of FP fucking her daughter right under her roof. In fact, she jumped at the suggestion that he should discipline Betty.

“Maybe you can get through to her, FP, before she gets in too deep. God knows she never listens to me. She needs a strong hand.”

Apparently Edgar preached that following one’s natural desires could never be wrong, which FP was sure went a long way at helping him fuck his nubile followers. It did burn knowing that Alice was fucking Edgar on the side, but he’d lost her to the Black Hood for twenty years. Permission to fuck Betty more than made up for not getting Alice to himself.

He knocked on Betty’s door, then gripped the handle without waiting for an answer. Betty looked up, annoyed until she realized it was him and not her mother.

“I wanted to talk to you alone.” He shut the door behind him. No need to lock it.

“About my snooping?” She stood up from her desk and planted her hand on her hip, looking so much like her mother when she was being a bitch about something.

“You know your mother only has your best interests in mind.”

“She always does.”

“You’re not going to stop, are you?”

Betty lifted her chin defiantly. “No.”

“I thought you were going to say that.” He took a step forward.

“FP?” Betty’s eyes widened.

He took her hand firmly and moved it off her hip, then replaced it with his own. “I guess I have no choice but to punish you.” He took hold of her ponytail and pulled, tilting her head up.

Betty’s lips parted. “Punish me how?” she said in a low voice.

FP had wondered if he would have to force her. There was nothing but lust and curiosity in her gaze. He knew that deep down she was as big a whore as Alice had been at her age.

“I think you know.” FP unbuttoned Betty’s jeans and spun her around. “Bend over your bed for me.”

Betty did as he asked. He reached around her to unzip her jeans and pulled them down around her ankles. He placed his palms over the thin lace on the side of her pretty white panties.

“Do you always match like this, or were you hoping I would come up here? Is that why you wore this skimpy little top?” Her corset was white with sweet little roses dotted all over. He much preferred the slutty getup she had worn when she worked the pole at the Wyrm.

He spanked her. Betty fisted her hands in her pink sheets and moaned. He spanked her again. “This is for your own good,” he reminded her between hard slapping blows.

He slid a hand between her thighs to check if she had soaked her panties yet, and found a wet spot forming on the gusset. She inhaled sharply at his touch.

“Do you want to be fucked, Betty?”

“Yes,” she breathed.

“I’m not sure you deserve it. You’ve been a very bad girl.”

“Please, FP.”

“Do you promise to stop sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong?”

“Yes, I promise. I swear I won’t look into the game.”

“Get on the bed.”

Betty pulled her feet out of her sneakers and bunched up jeans. She scrambled up onto her bed and flipped over to lie on her back.

FP sat sideways on the mattress. He opened his fly and pulled out his cock, already half hard. “Suck me first.”

Betty knelt next to him and took his cock into her mouth. FP wrapped her ponytail around his hand and fucked her mouth. She took him down her throat eagerly. His boy was very lucky.

FP laid Betty down on the bed and undid the row of tiny buttons on her corset one by one. He parted the rose-studded fabric to reveal perky round tits with rosy nipples, and slid off her ruined panties. He admired the sweetness that was Betty naked and laid out on her bed, flushed cheeks and a pretty pink pussy on pretty pink sheets.

He took her from behind on her hands and knees, holding her ponytail like a handle. She begged for more, harder.

“My boy doesn’t fuck you like this, does he?”

“No,” she answered, the word stretched out by a moan.

It was dark outside her window when he was done with her. Her hair had come loose from her ponytail, and her pussy leaked come onto her creamy thighs. FP knew she wasn’t going to keep her promise to stop investigating the Gargoyle King. Betty never quit. He’d have plenty of reason to come back and punish her again and again.


	10. The Gargoyle's Bride (Betty/Hiram)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sisters of Quiet Mercy runs a secret brothel, and Hiram finds out Betty is their newest patient.
> 
> Warnings: Underage, Rape/Non-Con

Betty had wondered why the Sisters—devoted to punishing unchaste girls and so-called deviants—would give their patients fizzle rocks, a drug that acted as an aphrodisiac. In hindsight, the answer seemed stupidly obvious.

Every night, after she’d swallowed and puked up her evening dose of candy, she was dragged to a secret brothel in the nunnery’s basement. There she was stripped and trussed up with rope, then left on display until a man bought her.

Betty wondered how many clients she would have that night. She’d never escaped without at least one, and it was seldom less than three. She was shocked to see the man in black himself enter the brothel, with Claudius Blossom by his side.

“I’ll take the Muggs girl tonight,” Claudius told Sister Woodhouse.

“Very well.”

Two nuns fetched Ethel from her bed. She had proven her cooperation thoroughly, and did not need to be bound except as decoration. Her plump figure was accentuated by a corset, and a leather strap ran up between her bare breasts to a collar.

Ethel was a very popular patient, and seemed to enjoy the newfound male attention. Unlike the high school boys who spurned and ridiculed her, the brothel’s clientele were older men who appreciated her womanly figure and tight young cunt. Doped up to the gills and a true believer, she thought every client who fucked her was an incarnation of her beloved Hellcaster, just like Ben and Jughead.

Betty had more sympathy for Ethel after she had experienced the drugs first hand. The first time Betty had been brought here, after the fizzle rocks were shoved down her throat, she had truly believed it was the Gargoyle King himself thrusting his surprisingly human cock inside her.

Sometimes, after a particularly brutal fuck from a client, Betty wondered if staying sober was worth it, or if she should allow herself to dull the pain. If she allowed herself one night, it would quickly turn into every night, and then she would never be sharp enough to escape.

Hiram Lodge made a show of perusing his options. He groped one girl’s tit, and invited another to suck on his finger. At last he came to Betty’s bed, and his eyes lit up.

“Why, Miss Cooper. What a wonderful surprise.” He called back to Sister Woodhouse. “This one.”

He grabbed the rope across her chest and hauled her up himself without waiting for permission. She stumbled trying to keep up with him as he dragged her across the room. A nun held open the door for them and showed Hiram to his private room.

Betty was thrown down on the double bed. Hiram took off his suit jacket and unbuttoned his shirt cuffs. He didn’t undress further than was strictly necessary. Most of them didn’t.

The worst part of puking up the drugs was having to get herself wet, so as not to arouse suspicion. She closed her eyes and thought of Juggie, imagining that the coarse ropes painfully squeezing her breasts and pinning her arms behind her back were just a new game they were trying. She was safe in her bed with the boy she loved and trusted, who was going to make her see stars and untie her so she could do the same to him.

It worked well enough that when Hiram threw her leg over his shoulder and forced his cock inside, he slid to the hilt in one hard thrust. She bit the inside of her mouth, trying to give no sign that it hurt. At least she could drift away inside her head. It only helped keep her eyes as glazed and unfocused as they should be if she had taken her candy.

“There’s no need to go to all that effort, Miss Cooper,” Hiram said. “I know how my drugs work. I could tell you were sober the moment I saw you.”

Betty’s blood ran cold. “Then why didn’t you tell them?”

“It wouldn’t have been nearly as much fun if you weren’t. I would have still fucked you, of course, but it’s so much sweeter knowing you’ll remember.” He took hold of the rope between her breasts again and pounded harder into her. “You’ve been quite the annoying thorn in my side, and your boyfriend even more so.”

She did only have one client that night, but that was no relief. Hiram bought up her entire shift, and he fucked her constantly for hours on end. That goddamn candy kept him hard when any mere mortal’s body would have given out.

The sun was shining through her window when she was brought back upstairs. Her morning cup of candy sat on her nightstand. Ethel was already up.

“You had a busy night. Who would want you so badly?”

“The Gargoyle King,” she said with sarcasm that flew over Ethel’s head.

“You’re lying.” Ethel was actually jealous. It was all so silly that Betty couldn’t resist needling her.

“It’s true.” She laughed before collapsing onto her bed. “We’re madly in love. I’m going to be his bride.”


	11. Neighborhood Watch (Betty/FP/Alice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice sees something very different while spying on FP at Jughead's birthday party. (1x10 AU)
> 
> Warnings: Underage, Incest

Alice knew there was a party going on next door, obviously. Her first thought was to call in a noise complaint, but she knew Betty would sulk all week and it was bad enough with Polly gone. She decided to keep an eye on them instead, especially when she saw FP Jones pull up in that piece of junk truck of his.

The kitchen window soon ceased to be a useful vantage point. But there was one place that would be particularly useful to watch when keeping tabs on a teen party. She found her binoculars hiding in the back of a desk drawer and took them up to Betty’s room, with those unfortunately aligned windows she’d begun to curse when Betty hit puberty up until she moved on to Jughead.

She parted the curtains and found not an amorous young couple in need of a good ice water dousing, but FP skulking around in Archie’s room. Alice lifted the binoculars to her eyes. He was talking to someone just out of sight, not just talking, conspiring. FP took a step, and then Alice couldn’t see him either. She lowered her binoculars and paused to think.

Whatever FP was up to, it couldn’t be any good. She decided she would confront him herself when the party was over. Wouldn’t that be fun, to rub it in his face that this was her neighborhood, while he was stuck back in Sunnyside like she always knew he would be.

There was a blur of movement in the other window. She lifted her binoculars again. FP was on the bed, with considerably fewer clothes on. Blonde hair splayed out underneath him. The couple shifted, and what Alice saw made her blood run cold. FP was _fucking_ her Betty, and from the look of ecstasy on her face, she was _enjoying_ it.

Alice remembered all too well how it felt to have FP’s cock inside her. She’d dreamed of that cock during every passionless night with Hal, every time she’d touched herself for the last twenty-five years. FP was as alluring as he’d been back in high school, if anything, he’d gotten more attractive with age. He was all rippling muscle, his arms flexing as he moved over Betty.

She should have done something by now. A grown man, her high school fling, was having sex with her teenage daughter. At the very least, she shouldn’t be _watching_ them. Betty’s mouth opened in a gasp or a moan, and then there were the unmistakable signs of orgasmic bliss.

They switched positions, Betty turning over and getting on her hands and knees. FP wasn’t wearing a condom when he mounted her again. She'd thought that even if she’d obviously failed with Polly, she’d at least raised Betty to be better than this. Maybe it was simply in the Smith genes to be a whore.

There was heat pooling between her own legs, and she felt a damp spot forming on her panties. She held the binoculars in one hand, and snuck the other hand under her skirt. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been this wet. Her cunt was so soaked that her fingers could barely get any friction on her clit. She rubbed herself harder while she watched FP continue to pound his big cock into her daughter.

Betty looked so much like her, everyone said so. She was the spitting image of Alice when she and FP had been together. Just when she’d worked herself to orgasm, she saw Betty cresting her second. FP had impressive stamina. It felt like hours before their sexual frenzy, and Alice’s, faded, and FP pumped his potent sperm into Betty’s fertile young womb. She wondered if he’d be so careless if he knew he was risking repeating history.

She wore her most expensive coat to confront FP, the one with the fur collar. She loved watching him squirm, even before she’d revealed the trump card she had over him.

“You’re still hot, Alice. Too bad you’re a stick in the mud.”

“Oh? If I’m such a stick in the mud, I guess I should tell the police you’ve been fucking my underage daughter.”

FP froze. “What the hell are you talking about, Alice?”

“I saw you with Betty.” She stepped closer, until they were nearly breathing each other’s air. “I can ruin you. Unless you have some way of convincing me to keep quiet.”

FP grabbed her and slammed her against the side of his truck. She laughed. It was just like old times. He kissed her hard. She kissed him back, and bit his lip when she pulled away.

She let him upstairs, and FP gave her everything he’d given Betty, and more. He was every bit as sublime as she remembered.

She nibbled at his earlobe, and then purred right into his ear. “You can fuck Betty all you want, as long as I get to watch.”


End file.
